


Dancing with wild Men

by Little_sparrow



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_sparrow/pseuds/Little_sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge is issued. Turns out an old dog knows a few old tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with wild Men

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much, I recently re-watched all the X-Men related movies, and after listening to the songs mentioned in the story, I couldn't help myself. :)

Clare touched the CD player with the tip of her finger, and the device switched itself on. She focused, selecting the song, and blinked. Through the high-tech stereo system Elvis Presley’s “Hound Dog” flood the room with its catchy rhythm. 

She quickly tugged her shoulder-length nutmeg brown hair into a high pony-tail and closed her eyes. For a moment she let the music roll over her and fill her senses, and almost of their own accord her feet began tapping out a beat. Her body soon followed, and began moving in a brisk four step waltz. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at Scott, pleased to see that he was following her mimicking her movements, a grin spreading across his features as he easily kept up with her pace. Wiggling her finger for him to join her, Scott stepped forward and held out his arms.

They continued waltzing, and then, just like she’d taught him, Scot smoothly spun her round underneath his arm moving her cleanly from a box watz into a swing step. 

That earnt him a smile, as Clare nodded her head and said “That was good. Now lets try the dance we’ve been practicing.”

A small crease appeared between his brows as Scott frowned in concentration, beginning the dance and leading Clare somewhat clumsily around the room. Scott’s timing to the music was almost impeccable, but his footwork was atrociously lacking. Although he was agile, his movements were often confused, and as a result sluggish. More than once he stepped on Clare’s delicate feet, causing minor bruising and several winces from Clare. 

The fifth time round Scott managed to pull off the drop and twist move smoothly before repeating the heal and toe, and spin, which lead back into the start of the dance routine. Both Scott and Clare whooped in triumph. Now with more confidence to his steps Scott clicked his fingers in time with the beat, grinning like a dopey teenager. 

All of a sudden Scott’s froze up, his arms locking. A look of utter surprise spread across his face, and he made a light gwafhing noise. He stood mutely staring directly behind Clare at the doorway. 

“Logan?” Scott asked, incredulously.

Clare snapped her head in the direction Scott had been staring and lifted her eyebrows in confusion and question. The stranger casually leaning against the door frame stood with a cocky ease, his solid muscled limbs somehow both dominant and relaxed. His arms folded against his wide chest, his dangerously dark eyes filled with mischief, and betraying a hidden strength of character. 

His gaze was firmly fixed on Clare, which made her feel both incredibly powerless and important to have garnered his attention. A smile tugged up the corner of his strong mouth as he said simply, “Yeah.”

Scott moved tensely behind Clare, “I thought you weren’t coming back until next week.” Scott’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably, “How long were you standing there?” a tangible note of defense in his tone. 

Clare glanced behind her towards Scott. The thought crossed her mind that he looked something like a hunted animal; prepared to bolt at the slightest hint of danger. Glancing back at the impressive man standing in the door frame, she wondered if Scott was the prey, and what that made Logan then. 

The only words she could conjure to describe him was a predator. Pure and simple, the man was a powerful predator. 

Logan’s eyes moved to Scott, regarding him with mischeif; clearly he liked to irritate the ,man. “A while.” He responded vaguely.

Scott swallowed dryly, mortified and livid that Logan might have seen his clumsy slip-up from only moments before. Clare’s foot was still swelling where his shoe had connected with her heal. 

“So.” Logan said, drawing out the vowel sound. “What kinda dancing is that?” his voice filled with scorn. 

Clare straightened, deciding very quickly that she didn’t much like this uber-confident man; no matter how attractive he was. Before she got the chance to shoot him a scathing reply, Scott spoke up. Indignation lacing his words.

“That was swing dancing. Not that you’d even know what that is.” And Clare swore that even through his glasses, his gaze was almost withering. 

Logan snorted, “I know exactly what swing dancin’ is, and that sure ain’t it,” 

“Oh really?” Scott snarled. “I bet you don’t know the first thing about it.”

Clare swallowed uncomfortably, sensing the tension. The testosterone in the room was almost suffocating. There was clearly more to this “conversation” than what appeared. What that was exactly, she wasn’t sure. She tried racking her brain to think of something, anything to diffuse the situation. Not even with her mutant abilities, she couldn’t think of anything. 

“I was there when they invented swing dancin’, you forget I’ve been around a while, kid?” Logan said, with a surprising calm, his voice a steady drawl. He raised a single eyebrow in clear challenge. Logan smirked, he had effectively pulled out the trumps card when he’d reminded Scott of how much more experienced he had. 

Logan unfolded his limbs, and turned round, preparing to swagger out the hall way. Scott’s sharp voice issuing forth a ringing challenge. 

“If you’re so great at dancing, how ‘bout you put your feet where your mouth is and prove it.” 

Turning his head slightly, Logan countered, “What, and dance with you?” He huffed, almost growled a low sly laugh, before jeering “Not in your wildest dreams kid.” And winked wickedly. 

Scott visibly shuddered, and then said, “I didn't mean with me. I meant with Clare.” 

Clare’s eyes widened. “I, uh, don’t know about that boys.” 

Logan turned around, a wolfish grin on his face, as his powerful limbs swaggered him across the room towards Clare. He stopped just in front of her, and looked over at Scott, determination written in his features. 

Scott smiled back, smugly folding his arms, and leaned against the window ledge. 

“Well?” Logan barked at Scott, “What are you waiting for?” 

Scott looked over at Clare, and she nodded her head at the stereo system, selecting the track in her mind, before ordering the machine to play. Within seconds the sound of a catchy 50’s swing song filled the room. 

Looking awkward and slightly off kilter for the first time since he had been in the room, Logan raised his arms, swung them a little from side-to-side, before one hand came to rest on her shoulder. the other firmly gripping her hand. 

At this Scott made no pretense of even try to hide his laugh, as Clare gave him an apologetic look, and readjusted his large manly hands so that one rested on her hip and the other remained holding her hand. 

“It’s ah, been a while.” Logan gruffly said as explanation. 

Again Scott laughed. 

“Ready?” Clare asked weakly, wondering how she’d been roped into all this. She really hoped that Logan wasn’t even worse than what Scott was when he first started. 

Logan nodded his head once and took a deep breath in, his chest expanding. 

Clare raised an eyebrow and waited. Then she sighed in amusement, “Would you like to lead, or would you prefer I would?”

Logan shook his head, almost sheepishly. He stepped forwards on his right foot then, and Clare stepped back on her left. They began in a very slow waltz around the room, which was a half beat out of time with the music.Scott Shamelessly watched in glee, enjoying Logan’s uncertainty. 

As Logan steered Clare around the room, his steps soon became more decisive and fluid, bringing the waltz up to speed so that it matched the rhythm of the song. Then he swung Clare out in a graceful arc, and brought her back in with a small twirl. Logan began to smile, it was genuine and seemed to melt years of his hardened face. 

Clare had to change her pace once again, as Logan continued to speed up their movements, this time keeping in time with the music by half beats. The song changed to Elvis Presley’s “Blue suede shoes”, and suddenly Logan spun Clare out, before he pulled her in and tossed her over his forearm. He drew her back against his chest and moving into another brisk waltz that whisked them around the room in a tightly controlled circle. 

Clare found herself smiling broadly, and giggled when Logan winked at the dumb-struck Scott. It changed to the third song, “Everybody needs somebody” from the movie The Blues Brothers, Logan once again pulled Clare close against him, so that their feet and arms moved in sync. They continued dancing, spinning, flipping, waltzing, twirling and jiving around the room energetically until the fifth song stopped. 

They remained close to each other for a few moments, Clare slightly panting. A look of both admiration and wistfulness memory lingered in Logan’s eyes. Clare wondered why that was, but continued holding his gaze. 

Scott suddenly cleared his throat, his arms crossed uncomfortably against his chest. 

Logan stepped back from Clare and smugly said to Scott, “And that!.” said the grinning man “Is how you swing a fine lady.” his gaze flicked back to Clare and gave her a smoldering wink, full of mischief, and then unexpectedly he lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed the knuckles of her hands. When his gaze met hers again it showed a cunning intelligence, both curious and playful. 

His eyes serious again, Logan said, “I’ll see you around.” 

Shooting Scott yet another triumphant look, Logan turned and swaggered out of the room. His powerful gate making his wide shoulders move from side to side. 

A small smile crept up on Clare. She could still feel the electric tingling from where his lips had touched her hands. That had certainly been more fun than she’d planned for, she wondered if he was always that odd combination of insufferable and playful.


End file.
